


Wedding Planning

by Seiya234



Series: The Duchesses of Ankh [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil was glad, later, that she had been able to talk Samantha into actually wearing a suit, rather than her parade armor like she had been thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).



"I am not wearing a dress."

Sybil nodded, and turned a page in her book.

"I did think about it; it’d be worth the look on the faces of all those fu-"

"Now Sam, be kind," Sybil said, though she said it with a smile.

Sam leaned over on the couch and almost shyly picked up Sybil’s hand.

"Besides, erm, a dress is going to look better on you than a skinny old stuck like me,"[1] Sam said, her face on fire.

That was one of the most endearing things about Sam. In the Watch and out on the streets she was, hmm, what was the term Nobby used? A hardarse. A little coarse but true. But yes, a hardarse out in public but at home Sam brought her little flowers, gave her shy kisses, and just about stuttered whenever she tried to compliment Sybil. Sam loved her so fiercely, she knew. She just didn’t have much practice in showing it.[3]

Well, that was something that was part Sam’s personality, but also could be helped with more practice.

Before Vimes knew what was happening, Sybil had pulled her into her arms.

"I think," Sybil purred, "this is a conversation best continued in the bedroom."

Vimes, whose head had landed accidentally-on purpose into Sybil’s ample chest could only let out a “mmrfmmf”

"Capital!" Sybil said, and carried her fiancée off to bed.

———-

[1] Sybil was a rather, er, um robust woman. Sam thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. [2] Even if she could barely tell Sybil that.

[2] Sybil Ramkin was not a stupid woman so she chose a wedding dress that was far more daringly lowcut than anything she had ever worn before. It was worth it for the look on Samantha Vimes’ face when she came down the aisle

[3] Vimes had never hidden who she was, who she liked. That being said, she was still pretty pants at the whole relationship thing; Sybil was only the third person she had been with in her life.


End file.
